


Your Sheets Are Home

by veinmichael (AvannahSay)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Camboys, M/M, camboy!au, yeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvannahSay/pseuds/veinmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke needed money. It started as something awkward, then Michael from English found out. Then Calum found out. Then Ashton. And now it's like a big awkward orgy, but with feelings. Always with fucking feelings.</p><p>Aka Luke is a camboy, and everyone wants in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Luke stared at his computer and waited for the little light to go off. His chest was heaving, fingers still trembling, and his legs were still twitching from the post orgasmic bliss. He watched as the last few comments flooded in, the shy but charitable men had paid him at least 100 to keep it going tonight. Luke needed the money, so he stayed. He bit his lips at the comments. He liked being desired. From a distance of course.

_"So sexy"_

_"Mmm so fucking hot"_

_"Sexiest boy on this site. No wonder he's so popular."_

When the camera's red light went off, he stood, wiped off his hands and his stomach and went for the shower. He scrubbed away his sweat and residue quickly, ran his face under cold water, and came back in seconds to hide all evidence of the cam show. He was on perfect timing really. As soon as he put away the camera and the other chords, he heard the jingle of the keys in the door, and Calum tumbled in. He was tipsy, as he usually was on Saturday nights, that or more really. But, when Calum caught whim of Luke in the towel he smirked and landed a little smack on his clothed bum.

"Getting yourself off again? I swear you need to stop wanking to porn and go out on Saturdays." Calum said. Luke rolled his eyes, moved towards the dresser as Calum climbed up into his top bunk.

"For your information, I was studying." Luke reminded. Calum rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed, one arm underneath his head. 

"Oh yeah, because you so need to."

"Shut up. It's not my fault I get stuff easily." Calum shrugged and leaned over the rail of his bunk. 

"Grab me a water?" Luke obeyed, pulling a water out the small mini fridge in the corner and tossed it up to Calum. "Thanks." Calum sipped and watched Luke as he dressed. "Seriously, when are you gonna get laid?" Luke sent him a glare, throwing the wet towel at Calum's face when he got his boxers up.

"When are you gonna stop watching me change?" Calum smiled, eyes crinkling and he let out a laugh.

"Oh I can't help it! Your butt is adorable. All pale and squishy." Luke groaned, moving over to his bunk.

"Why are you so _gay_?"

"Why are you so celibate?"

"Because unlike you, I actually want to learn instead of party my way through college." Calum raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"Fair enough." Luke hummed at his response and crept underneath his covers. "Going to bed?"

"Yeah. Im tired. So shut up." Calum leaned over the railing again, smiling at Luke upside down. 

"I got an essay to do anyways. You won't even know I'm here." Luke pushed his face away from the bunk.

"Good. Now goodnight Calum."

"Goodnight chastity boy."

-

Luke was annoyed, bored actually. He was never good with lectures, especially on Mondays, so listening to his near skeleton like professor rant and rave about English was something he had no care for. But if teaching was something Luke wanted as a career, he had to deal with it. He was half asleep when he felt a boot kick at his foot and his head stopped rolling off to the side. He looked up to see Michael Clifford. The walking, talking, oxymoron as some call it. The quietly loud, sporadically stable, calm anxious boy, who changed his hair color when he felt stressed out. Luke turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at his empty notebook, more or less doodled lightly with little patterns. Michael caught his eyes and simply shrugged.

"I suck with notes." Michael whispered, his lips turned up into a bright pink smile. 

"Im usually fine with them." Luke mumbled back.

"Unless you're asleep." Michael smiled. Luke grinned back, letting out a breathy laugh and he picked up his pen again. 

"Yeah." Silence, just Professor Rodgers talking, no rambling, about the subject. "You can borrow mine if you need them sometime." Luke whispered. Michael looked over at him, his smile wider and his green eyes somewhat brighter. 

"Maybe." Luke locked eyes with the boy, both of them with smiles of knowing fondness that neither of them really wanted to talk about. Well, Luke was fond at least. Michael wasn't ugly, the farthest from it actually. He was always good to offer Luke a few Doritos when he had them in his bag in class sneakily, and Luke enjoyed his company when they were the only ones who showed up at class early. Michael blames the anxiety, but Luke never minded it. His presence, not the anxiety. He was kind, and he was soft touched but also as loud as a lion when comfortable. They hadn't talked regularly though. Complete strangers outside of Rodger's lessons. That's just how it was. 

-

Luke hopped on the site again, it was Wednesday, he alerted his 'Fans' that he would go live in an hour or so, Calum having a study date. But he found there was a bit of a different flow of traffic on the live cam feed section. Someone, many someones, were viewing a show by 'Mike Parker' and Luke, to his dismay, got a pit of jealousy in his stomach. This Mike Parker, had to be a newbie. He hadn't been named on the site before. Luke hadn't even heard his name once, or even something remotely close to it. The name was just that, a name. Luke felt threatened. The views and donations on his live shows is what supported his tuition and books. They were needed, they were Luke's "Sugar Daddies" and "Sugar Mamas" and Luke had begun to rely on them. He had been doing camshows ever since the fall, now it was winter, early early spring. Luke needed them to get through his last trimester. That's how he'd pay for things. That's how he'd do the things he wanted. Without them? He was fucked.

So naturally, it wasn't unlike him to scope out the website for 'Mike Parker'. He found close to nothing. A few masturbation videos, but nothing major. They were all quick clips. 2-4 minutes, but he never started from soft, he was already nearly there when he put on the camera. But the videos were mediocre at best, bad quality and sound. They weren't much competition, that Luke saw, so he wondered where the hundreds upon hundreds of views were coming from on the live show. So, Luke went deeper. Luke clicked on this 'Mike Parker's page, clicked the live link, and waited for the buffer. When the little grey circle stopped and the picture was clear, Luke was watching a boy, face up, ass down, 2 fingers in his ass and whimpering. It was different than the links. The quality was indeed better, and his ass was rather nice. His cock was thick, from what Luke could see, and the moans and whimpers made Luke's throat a little dry. Luke adjusted himself in his chair, sat back and watched this boy fuck himself and whimper and spit words of obscenity until he decided his cock needed the pull rather than his ass needing the fingers. The boy turned towards the camera and that's when Luke's breath caught.

The boy before him, black hair, arm band tattoos, finger tattoos, inner bicep tattoo, pink lips, little grin, teeth on the bottom one and pulling it in his mouth, pale skin, so much pale fucking skin. Luke knew him. God did Luke know him.

 _"Guys want me to cum?"_ The boy asked. He tilted his camera down at his cock, thick and leaky, and he began stroking, slow then fast. Luke's tongue nearly swelled into his throat and choked him, but Luke couldn't stop watching. Luke's eyes were trained on this boy, the way he was, the way he moved and the way his mouth was so fucking filthy. Luke was borderline aroused, borderline distraught, because he really, really knew this boy.

It was Michael Clifford. Michael Clifford from Professor Rodger's English class.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum. Awe fuck I'm gonna cum so _fucking_ hard. Fuck!" He said. His chest heaved, head tilting back, and his orgasm rippled through his body like he had been caught in a wave. Cum leaking out of his cock, half shooting actually, as he cussed and grabbed the arm of his chair. 

Luke was so caught up in it, he barely had time to process the sound of the keys being pulled out on the other side of the door. He was nearly too late when Calum opened the door, and Luke slammed his laptop shut.

"God Calum, do you fucking knock!?" Luke shouted. Calum looked at him confused, setting down his bags and his books. 

"It's my room?" He said. Luke sighed, leaning over the laptop and placing his head on top of the closed device. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I just wish you'd fucking knock." Luke huffed

"What, actually wank this time?" Luke snapped his head towards Calum.

"Does it fucking matter?" Calum held his hands up in defense.

"Chill out pissboy, sorry for interrupting your lonely time. I've been gone for like an hour."

"You have?" Luke asked. Luke turned to the clock by his bed and sighed. "You have."

"Did I wreck your plans or something? Were you gonna get laid or something?" Luke shook his head and ran his finger through his hair.

"No, no I wasn't. Sorry for being a dick. I'm just... I'm tired." Calum slipped his hands into his pockets and nodded. 

"I can go back out and get dinner if you-"

"No, No I was being a fuck to you, you don't have to go." Calum eyed him worriedly. 

"I'm gonna go out anyways. I don't want my best mate to have like blueballs. And even if you don't, just like take a shower and sleep. Or study for your English thing. I'll just piss you off with my film project."

"Really?" Luke said gratefully. 

"Yeah, course. I'll be gone for like another hour. Gives you time right?" 

"Yeah."

"Alright." Calum grabbed his bag again. "Later bro, sorry for that."

"Bye. Its fine." 

"Don't wait up!"

"I won't"

When Calum closed the dorm room door, Luke was hesitant to even open the laptop once again. When he did, he was half sad to see Michael had gone offline for the night. Luke sighed, bookmarking the page, and opening up his own account before sending a message out to his followers.

_"Roomie came home. No show tonight. Sorry guys. See you Saturday xx Lukey"_

-

Luke exited the hall with a sigh pulling his bag up onto his shoulder when he heard the call.

"Hey Luke, wait up!" Luke swallowed thick, he knew it was Michael, and the fact Michael had been exposed to him in such an rather awkward circumstance. But, he waited. He waited for Michael to catch up to him and he forced innocent eyes and a little smile on his face. "Bullshit test in there, yeah?" Michael asked with a smile. Luke nodded, his eyes moving down and his smile began to dissipate. "Hey?" Michael asked again, his tone was softer, like Luke was injured and vulnerable almost. "You good?"

"Yeah." Luke squeaked. Michael tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised and a smile back on his face. "Just felt like I did shit."

"Considering your a knack for this class, I think you probably did great." Michael soothed. Luke let out a light laugh.

"Thanks. Sure you did good too." Michael let out a laugh of his own and a 'Pffft' which only made Luke laugh again.

"I just try to remember some shit. I don't have any notes like you. I usually have a panic attack right before it and say 'fuck it, whatever happens, happens' I'm big on the whole fate thing. When it comes to failure at least." Luke let out a stream of giggles and Michael smiled wide, teeth and all, at Luke's noises of laughter. "Now they I got you laughing, thought it'd be a good time to say I was greatly disappointed last night." Luke cocked his head to the side at Michael's words.

"What?"

"Your show? Last night? Calum certainly comes home at the worst times, huh?" Luke's face went stark white and he could feel bile rising and tears pooling. Suddenly, Michael realized that was the worst thing he ever said. "Shit I-"

"How do you know." Luke asked. "How do you know, how did you find me?" Luke's eyes were glassy with tears. "Huh? Is that why you did it last night? To tell me this today."

"Luke, relax-"

"I will not relax, you found out and you're mocking me!" He shouted. Michael looked at the passerbys and grabbed Luke's arm, pulling him to the wall and hushing him. 

"Look, I'm not mocking you Luke. Far from it actually." Luke stared down at his feet. "Hey, look at me, I'm not gonna expose you or whatever." Luke looked up and Michael gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"Nobody knows?" Luke asked shakily. Michael shook his head and touched Luke's arm. 

"Not a soul. Just me. I wouldn't do that to you." Michael promised. Luke nodded, pressing his fingers to his eyes. "Hey, don't cry. You're gonna freak me out here."

"You freaked me out."

"I know. I'm sorry. Fuck, I shouldn't have come out and just said that. It was supposed to be planned out better but I kinda suck with layouts and plans, if you couldn't already tell." Luke nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just, I thought we could like connect you know? Like when I saw you online, it kinda looked fun. So I followed you. And then I did my first one yesterday, and I saw that you were watching-" Luke turned bright red. "Oh relax, you think I didn't see 'LPenguin96' follow me? Because I did. And those videos I have up are shit, so its obvious you watched." Luke blushed harder. "Listen, I never meant to freak you out. I just wanted the rush, you know? The people watching. The praise, I loved it. It made me feel good, y'know? I wasn't mocking you or anything. I won't tell any one." Luke exhaled at the end of Michael's explanation. 

"Not anyone?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Swear to god." Luke stared at Michael for a good 10 seconds before nodding. 

"Okay... Okay. Well, I can't really tell you much." Michael smiled and squeezed Luke's bicep.

"We'll have to talk about pointers one day. But I gotta run. I'll catch you later yeah? Message me!" And like that, Michael was off. 

"Yeah... One day." Luke mumbled.

Little did he know, that one day was sooner rather than later. 

 


	2. Two

The days passed without much thought after Michael finds out Luke's secret, and when Saturday rolls around, Luke finds himself in a predicament of anxiety. Luke does shows every Saturday, sometimes Sundays or Fridays, and the occasional Wednesday if Calum has his usual nights in the gym with his footie mates from last year. They call it preconditioning conditioning, or PCC, Luke calls it stupid. Now however, Luke is wishing Calum had his PCC tonight so he wouldn't be faced with the fear that Michael might be watching him tonight. He's supposed to go live in 20 minutes, but Luke has yet to even go near his camera. He's on the site of course, and he's watching as people flood their usual excited comments on his page. But he doesn't see Michael. He's half scared, half sick at the thought that Michael would tune in for his show every week, but it also gives him a certain type of buzz. Michael isn't shy on camera, from what Luke could see. Luke on the other hand was still very bashful with some things, and he was a little intimidated, jealous even, that Michael could do more than him. Luke started to question maybe his viewers would switch over to Michael's page and pay less attention to him because he wasn't as good as Michael. 

Luke tried to shake the nerves, the time edging closer to when he would soon be one of the top spots on the site, as usual, but the nerves didn't budge. Luke found himself biting his lip and chewing on his black lip ring before typing in Michael's user into the site. Luke wasn't surprised when he saw the little green dot signalling he was online, but his stomach did a nervous flip. The boy dragged his finger over his touch pad, clicking on the chat button and typing out a message.

 _"Are you watching tonight?"_ Luke didn't have to wait long for a reply, seeing Michael's three dots which declared his soon to be response.

 _"Do you not want me to?"_ Luke stared at his reply only to see another pop up.

 _"I don't have to. If you don't want me to its ok. I don't want you to be more uncomfortable with me."_ Luke swallowed, typing out another message.

_"You can."_

_"Ok. Then I will :)"_

Luke sighed shakily, checking the clock and seeing he only had 10 minutes to set up and look pretty. He decided that he may just stay in his black jeans, even if they were a bitch to get off on camera. His weezer shirt looked fine too, so he stuck with his outfit, putting away his notes for school on his bunk and cleaning up the foreground of the room. He set up his camera, pointed it towards himself and fixed his tiniest bit of fringe before turning the camera on. He glanced at himself in his laptop, checking the mic and the speakers, before pressing "Launch" and he signed as the viewers stacked up in the milliseconds.

"So, what should we do tonight?" Luke asked. And the show began.

-

Luke awakened to Sunday's morning sun on his face. He yawned, stretched his legs up and kicked at Calum's bunk.

"You awake?" No response. "Cal?" Luke rolled out of bed, stumbling when he stood and saw Calum's empty bed, just how he left it before he went out last night. Luke rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone of his charger and checking his messages. Sure enough, there was one from Calum.

_"Met someone. Wish me luck ;)"_

_"Drumk. Staying ovaaa. Nihgt!"_ Luke rolled his eyes with a smirk and sent out a reply.

 _"Hope you're good. Congrats idiot."_ Luke wasted no time going for the bathroom, relishing in a long and very messy shower along with a morning wank in the hot water, whimpers silent by the spray. He was tired, extremely, and his ass hurt. Someone had suggested he finger himself last night, and Luke was careless with it. Not that he hadn't done it before, but he forgot the importance of stretching and simply followed what his viewers suggested. Now, he was paying for it. But now, he was more or less focused on the money in his bank account and not the discomfort. He had made bank truly, over 200, and surprisingly one of the charitable donations came from none other than Mike Parker himself. He gave 20, and Luke was pleasantly surprised. He figured he should donate to Michael's shows one day, but with the cost of textbooks and website related things, he figured that may have to be put on hold. 

When Luke exited the shower, the entire bathroom soaked, he wrapped a towel around himself and brushed his teeth. In the midst of it however, his phone vibrated twice, and he saw that Michael had sent him a message. 

 _"Hey, you awake yet?"_ Luke spat the toothpaste out of his mouth.

_"Yeah, what's up?"_

_"Wanna grab coffee or something? I wouldn't have asked over the site but I don't have your number. Sorry if this is awkward."_ Luke smiled, cheeks pinking at the lightheartedness and innocence of the message.

 _"Sure. And text me. Here's my number."_ And Luke sent off his reply with the number attached, only to receive a smiley face emoji seconds later with,

_"It's Milky."_

_"Fuck no its Mikey fucking auto correct. Anyways, go to Anna's. I'll buy you a muffin, muffin."_

-

Luke entered Anna's cafe and caught Michael nearly instantly, his height and black and blue streaked hair giving him flare like qualities. He was dressed in an army jacket, his notes sprawled out around him as he had one green highlighter in his hand, pink in the other, and pen in his mouth. Luke simply smiled, moving over to him and clearing his throat. 

"I thought you were shit with notes." Michael turned instantly, smile falling onto his lips as he spit out the pen onto the table and dropped the highlighters. 

"Gotta do them eventually. My dad would kill me if I failed college." Luke let out a light laugh and sat down next to the boy. "Someone looks sleepy." Michael cooed, pushing Luke's fringe back underneath his beanie. Luke's cheeks turned cherry at the gesture and he rested his arms on the table, setting his head down on them.

"Well I was busy last night." Michael laughed at Luke's statement.

"Bet you're sore too."

"Only a little."

"God, I have to teach you better ass play." Luke giggled at Michael's comments and blinked up at Michael who began highlighting again.

"I was only trying to live up to your standards." Michael chuckled.

"You don't even like pegging."

"How can you tell?" Luke asked shyly.

"No moans. You moan with everything else though." Michael admitted. It was then when Michael closed his eyes and dropped his highlighters and covered his face. "That probably sounded really wierd."

"Well I mean at least I know you're a fan." Michael laughed behind his hands and put his head down on the table to resemble Luke.

"And you're a fan of me?" Luke shrugged with a smile.

"You got a cute little butt." Michael's mouth dropped in sarcastic shock. "And a good dick."

"Are those my only good assets?" Luke smiled.

"Of course not, you're buying me a muffin. I think that's a good asset."

"Oh so now I'm you're sugar daddy huh?"

"Well after last night you might be." The boys giggled to themselves before Michael gathered his notes and pulled his bag out from underneath their little table and stuffed them back in. 

"Alright muffin, what muffin do you want?" Michael asked.

"Chocolate Chip." Luke said. His smile resembled an excited child, and Michael seemed to glow in it.

"And your coffee?"

"Vanilla. Two cream four sugar." Michael grimaced. "What?"

"It must sound like you're drinking rocks."

"Go get me a muffin."

"Alright, Alright asshole." Michael arose from his seat to grab Luke's breakfast and a coffee of his own and returned quite quickly. The cafe had some buzz, but not a bustle of students everywhere you looked, so Luke felt relieved that his conversations with Michael would go carelessly and quietly. When Michael came back with the drinks and Luke's muffin, Luke seemed to awaken simply by the smell of the caffeine closer to him. The conversation began to strike up once again like a match, and the boys go on relatively well with and without the talk of the show. Luke found himself rather interested in what Michael had to say, and Michael listened to Luke like he felt the same. It continued for a while, and Luke found himself supplied with new information.

Michael's intended major was technical studies, to follow in his parent's footsteps, but he found himself itching into the field of English Language Arts, so he decided to push it on a back burner. He was his parents first and only baby, and they let him be independent but also coddled him quite a bit. They were putting him through college, and he was living with them when he went home and wasn't going to move out until after he got a stable job. He said he had a lot of anxiety, was doused in medications as a child, but he managed it fine now with bits of psychiatric  help. Michael claimed the anxiety was to blame with his impulsiveness, and he took it out a lot on his hair. He said one his biggest breakdowns was him finishing high school, which ended up in him piercing his eyebrow, but he had little regrets over is so he kept it. His tattoos all had some sort of awkward symbolism, and he said the pain of tattoos and piercings always managed to clear his head little bit. Michael was a bag of tricks really, laid back but also very wound up, and he had a lot of self confidence issues. He compared himself to 'a plant that doesn't grow but may one day' and that's all he said about the subject. 

"So what about you, what's the story of Luke Hemmings?" Michael asked. He had finished his coffee nearly 15 minutes ago, but he still went to drink from it from time to time when he forgot. 

"I have 2 brothers, I have a dog, and I'm majoring in Math and Sciences for teaching."

"Oh yeah? Why the English?"

"In case I teach younger kids, you gotta know that kinda stuff. I wanna teach older kids, but I need my masters for that."

"You willing to do more school for that?" Luke shrugged and let out a sigh.

"It's all a matter of if I have the money. The camming is how I put myself through here." Michael looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"It's hard huh?" Luke nodded. "I'd help you if I could."

"Nah, I'll get there. All the funds go to me moving out and shit if there's any I don't use here. My brothers are both like manual labor boys so they're really pressuring me to save. Days they can't work they say life goes to shit in like three seconds. Jack lived at home for like 2 years after he graduated to get everything organized. He's good now, he's got a fiancee and that, but he and Ben are both up my ass for it."

"Little brother of the family Im guessing?" Luke nodded with a grin picking the crumbs off his muffin's paper and bringing them to his mouth. "That sucks. As if you're mom doesn't already do that." 

"She teaches too. She's pretty proud of me for like going after what she does, but you know, its not like when she was younger or whatever." Michael hums in agreement.

"Yeah I remember when my dad used to deal with pagers. Now he's got more shit than I do." Luke laughs at that, licks his lips and smiles. "God, do you ever feel really old?"

"God every time I see my cousins, I feel ancient. Like they don't know what power rangers are."

"They really hate kids now a day huh?" Michael joked. Luke laughs again, louder, and he pushes his hand over his mouth to suppress it. 

The moment is interrupted by Luke's phone buzzing against the table, Calum's name flashing and Luke picks up the phone to answer it.

"You home finally?"

"I feel like shit." Calum informed. "I want to die."

"That hungover?"

"Where are you? I thought you'd be home to take care of me."

"I'm at coffee." Luke looks over at Michael who's pulled out his own phone and is trying to look busy and unphased by the phone interruption. "With a friend."

"With a friend or a _friend_?" Calum asked. Luke can already tell he's giving him shit, even when drunk, puking, or hungover, Calum can never resist comment like that.

"None of your business."

"Are you getting laid at 3 in the afternoon on a Sunday?" 

"It's 3? I thought it was like 1:30 at most."

"Oh my god, you're on a date." Luke looked over his shoulder and swallows.

"Im not on a date, he's just a friend from class."

"On a Sunday at 3? And you lost track of time?"

"Calum-"

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Calum, don't you have an advil to take?" 

"Yes I do, and I also have to tell you about my night. But if you're on a date, it can wait."

"I'll be home in 10 minutes."

"Ooh bad date?"

"Goodbye Calum." And Luke presses the end call button and turns back to Michael who's taken an interest in the napkin holder. "I gotta head out, Calum is home and he's sick and hungover." Michael nodded at Luke's words.

"I got you, I'll see you tomorrow though right?"

"Course. You can text me whenever though by the way. Now that you don't have to message me over a porn website." Michael let out a chuckle, pulled his bag up on his shoulder, and gathers Luke's mess. 

"I'll look forward to it." Luke blinked at him, his face flushing slightly and he and Michael stared at each other for a few moments. "I'll um, I'll see you later, yeah? Or maybe tonight if you're lucky." Michael began to start towards the door, throwing the paper cups and the napkins and wrapper of chocolate chip muffin into the trashbin.

"Tonight?" Luke asked. The question goes unanswered, Michael simply turning and winking at him while he exits the door, and it then dawns upon Luke that he's talking about his camshow. The boy simply bites his lip before starting towards the door himself and moving through the overcast atmosphere back home.

-

When Luke enters the dorm, he's faced with Calum calling out at him as soon as he walks through the door.

"Hey Luke?"

"For the last time, Calum it wasn't a date." Luke closed the door and set down his bag, but he came face to face with his worst nightmare. Calum stood over Luke's laptop, Luke's camera in hand and a confused expression on his face. Luke's heart dropped into his stomach as soon as he processed the situation.

"What's this?" 


End file.
